Uncontrollable
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: Pre-Series AU: The Bottoms was always full of some of the strangest people, but this is just an understatement when Vince Faraday meets up with a girl who has an uncontrollable knack for blood. Vince/Orwell


**I come with more Vinwell! It's a little different this time around. Very sci-fi oriented. You'll see what I mean when you read on.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

**P.S.: Just to warn you all ahead of time, this story has some pretty heavy sexual themes involved. Not very explicit, but it's more than I've ever written before. **

_**Uncontrollable **_

A petite brunette with wavy brown hair entered _The Bottoms_, one of Palm City's local bars, with a thigh-length black dress and matching pumps. She walked alongside the throng of people, longing for a drink of some sort. _Anything _to drain the hunger. _Anything _to drain the need to feed.

Jamie Fleming wasn't an ordinary girl. Not by the littlest means. Sure, she looked like a normal girl; pale, frail skin, extraordinarily beautiful looks. But it was all just a part of her immortal package. Jamie was a vampire. A newborn vampire who wanted nothing more than to bask in the warmth of someone's fresh blood.

The brunette swayed over to the bar counter and hoisted herself up on a vacant stool. She looked to her right, hissing at the guys that were ogling her like they had nothing else better to do. Let _them _be alone for a minute or two; that should change their minds real quick.

Jamie smirked to herself, doing her best to hide the fangs that clung to the corners of her lips. At that point, the bartender came over to the newborn vampire. She was a lanky brunette with _far _too much make-up on.

"What can I get ya honey?" the bartender asked, a smile in place.

Jamie let out a sigh, careful not to bare her fangs. The last thing she needed was Palm City residents to find out that she was a vampire. God help her if Peter Fleming ever found out.

No, her father _wasn't _her sire. The billionaire was very much alive, to which his daughter felt envious. If she hadn't left home the day she turned sixteen, _she'd _probably be just as alive as he was. Now she had to live vicariously through the living; smiling at their happiness, feeling their pain, their anger. All because she ran into the wrong crowd….

"'Ello in there? Are you alright?" the lanky brunette tried again, waving a hand in front of the vampire's face.

Big mistake. She took in the bartender's scent, tuning into the steady beat of her heart and the constant sound of blood coursing through her veins. It was enough to make the newborn tear the lanky brunette apart piece by piece. Of course, she had only experienced the exhilaration of human blood once. That was her very first feeding, and it had been her last. It was hard, _very _hard, but somehow Jamie managed to feed solely on the blood she would get from butcher shops. To this day, it still boggled the newborn's mind that Max the butcher never suspected a thing…

"I'll take whatever you have," Jamie finally answered, sparing the bartender a weak smile.

The lanky brunette turned back around to the back counter to fix her customer something to drink.

Jamie knew she ran away for the right reason. Her father's vice grip had always been impenetrable, but ever since her mother passed away, it had only gotten worse. Peter Fleming's other half, Chess, paid a few unpleasant visits to his daughter and she knew _then _that she had to get out. And that was before he began his murders…

She turned her head as she heard someone else walk into _The Bottoms_. This man couldn't have been much older than his younger thirties. He had sandy blonde hair and curls that stood on the top of his head. Man, Jamie thought to herself, this guy was _gorgeous! _Their eyes quickly met, to which the vampire averted her gaze quickly. If she had been a human girl, her heart would be racing a mile a minute, face burning bright pink.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the sandy blonde making his way over to the bar counter. His hands dug deep into his pockets, a little smirk in place as he took the only vacant seat next to the brunette vampire.

Jamie took in another useless breath of air as she looked over at the sandy blonde. "You're not the first guy to ogle me tonight, so just stand in line."

The man let out a light chuckle, baring a set of white teeth as he set his hands on top of the counter in front of him. "Well, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that I was _ogling _you."

The vampire spun her crossed legs away from the counter and closer to the sandy blonde next to her. "Like I haven't heard _that _before. There are plenty of seats around and you choose to sit next to me," she smirked darkly. "Up close and personal, huh?"

Something about this girl didn't seem right, but it wasn't enough to get him to back away. She was so beautiful, yet she seemed so guarded, and yes, a little dangerous. "Maybe I just want to get to know you," the man added, holding a hand out for her to shake. "Vince Faraday."

Jamie stared down at the hand in front of her, a bit uncomfortable. If she shook his hand, he would be expecting her to reciprocate a name. There was _no _way she could say her real name. Being a _Fleming_ was like a stigma. The brunette looked up at the expectant eyes in front of her, running her tongue across a fang. She knew then that Vince would be in trouble if he stayed. Jamie never allowed herself to come close to another human being for very long. Her natural instincts made sure of that. "Jenna," the newborn finally answered, shaking the hand in front of her warily.

Vince grinned, but it soon withered at the cool temperature that came off of her skin. "Geez, your hands feel like you've been locked inside a freezer room. Are you okay?"

Jamie snatched her hand back, nestling it against the other hand that sat on her lap. "Don't worry about it."

The sandy blonde nodded warily as he took in the brunette before him. He wasn't an idiot, (well, according to his ex-girlfriend he was. But girls always seemed to be vicious whenever their relationships ended.)

When the bartender came back a few moments later, she saw Vince and Jamie sitting next to each other. The sandy blonde was trying to talk to the brunette the best that he could, but she barely reciprocated about her life. The bartender smirked to herself. She knew Vince; he wasn't one to give up so easily.

"Vince, what are you doing here, doll? I thought Dana didn't like ya being out drinkin' at night," she said to him, sliding a full glass over to Jamie.

The sandy blonde looked back at the bartender, sighing to himself. "We broke up about a month ago. I've been back here a few times since then, but I guess I hadn't caught you at the bar."

Jamie looked between the bartender and Vince. "You two know each other?"

The sandy blonde's attention was now firmly on the vampire before him. "Leyla and I used to go to high school together."

Leyla's eyes averted from the potential couple to the bar entrance as several patrons walked in. Again, she knew these guys. If Vince wanted that girl, he'd better move fast. Pretty li'l thing that like don't last alone for very long around this bar. "Yeah, Vince, if ya value what's rightfully _yours_, keep it away from all the drunkies that are comin' in," the bartender knew the sandy blonde was dense, but _really_, he _should _havetaken the hint to keep Jamie away from the bar counter for now.

Hell, even _Jamie _knew what she was getting at. She slid off of her stool and swayed away from them. _Idiots_, the vampire snarled to herself.

Leyla narrowed her heavily made-up eyes at the sandy blonde. Sure, the girl was a little strange, but she could tell those two would have something together.

"Alright," Vince whispered fervently. "Alright, I got this." He picked himself up from the bar stool and trailed after the newborn vampire.

Jamie looked behind her, frowning at Vince. "Stop _following_ me!" she threw over her shoulder.

The brunette began to speed up, as did the sandy blonde. There was no way he was losing this one. He quickly gained up on her as she headed for the back exit. "I just want to talk to you."

"Yeah? Well I don't want to talk to you," Jamie called back to him.

Almost impossibly, Vince caught the vampire by the arm and stopped her dead in her tracks. She was backed into the door, easily able to push the sandy blonde out of the way. Both the vampire and the human stared into each other's eyes intensively, neither of them ready to break away.

"You don't want a girl like me, Vince. Trust me," the newborn began, concealing her fangs the best she could. Having a human so close to her was torture. His pulse points were calling out to her, beating loudly in her eardrums.

"How do you know what I want?" the sandy blonde swallowed nervously, taking in the impossibly beautiful face before him.

"You're not very good at hiding things," Jamie squirmed as the urge to feed got more and more prominent.

"Maybe I don't want to hide it," Vince began, still quite nervous. "I'll back away from your personal space if you promise not to run away from me."

If he didn't back away from her soon, there would be _no _chance left to back away. Jamie hissed under her breath as the sandy blonde's eyes wavered into hers. "It's not safe for you to be with me," she strained out, fighting the urge to lunge for Vince's neck.

"Let _me _be the judge of that," the sandy blonde searched deep into the brunette for several moments, not a word coming from either of them. She took in deep breaths like any other human would do; there wasn't a suspicion in his mind that Jamie was anything but human.

The vampire made a swift move to open the door, bringing her human outside. He wanted to test that theory, _fine_. He would probably be regretting that theory fairly soon. Playing with fire only got you burned in the end, right?

By the time the back door clicked shut, Vince's and Jamie's bodies were pressing against each other as they kissed hungrily. The sandy blonde held both hands on either side of her hips, pulling her closer every time their lips disconnected and connected again.

His lips were torturous for Jamie. It was so sweet, so _pure_. She didn't want to stop. She _couldn't _stop.

When Vince pulled away long enough to catch a breath of air, he looked the brunette over. He had sweat building up on the crown of his head and eyebrows. His heart was practically beating out of his chest from the adrenaline rush, barely able to catch his breath. Jamie was still the same; no sweat, no deep breaths; just hunger in her golden brown eyes. It was at that point in time that he knew something wasn't right.

The newborn vampire didn't even give him time to question her. She pulled the collar of his shirt down to her shorter level and began another incredibly passionate kiss. Only this time, it got more intimate. The sandy blonde let his thumb strum across her right side, it lifting up the bottom of her dress slightly in the process. He let out a groan as she bit down on his bottom lip with her fangs, instantly drawing blood.

Jamie gripped her arms around the human's neck that much tighter as she drank the little bit of blood that was spilled.

Vince's eyes grew wide as she pulled away slightly, baring her blood-stained fangs. "You need to go," she began, her voice growing deeper.

The sandy blonde took his arms from around the brunette, his head spinning around from the exhilaration. "What _are _you?" he asked, searching into her eyes that only seemed to grow more golden by every second.

"I'm someone who can hurt you. I tried to warn you earlier. If you don't leave now, I can really do some damage," Jamie began in a whisper, noticeably restraining herself.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" Vince asked her. He didn't even know those kind of things existed, let alone lived in Palm City! He had just made-out with vampire chick, and for whatever reason, he wanted to do it again.

"I am a vampire. But I don't want to hurt you. That's why you _have _to go!" the brunette pushed on his chest lightly, to which he only drew her closer.

"I wish I had the right amount of sense to run away. The point is I don't. I want you, and that kind of scares me," Vince began, warm breath against her cool face. The newborn took in the scent and drove herself wild resisting it.

"It should scare you. I'm a newborn vampire. We don't have that much control; all we want to do is hunt and kill. I've been fortunate enough to wean myself from human blood. But even the smallest hint of it is like tempting a shark with putting your feet in the water," Jamie stared up at her human, making sure he understood what she was saying. "I could snap on you at any moment. It's in my nature. I _want _to drain all of your blood."

"I'm willing to do this," the sandy blonde swallowed hard, his eyes locking with hers intensively. "You've done a good job enough without killing me. I think you can handle it."

"No. I'll end up hurting you, and I won't be able to forgive myself," Jamie fought back, a growl coming from deep within.

Vince ducked his head to kiss the vampire again, fully aware of what he was getting himself into. At first, she pulled away, but the moment the sandy blonde began to trail kisses down her neck, that was it for her. The pleasure was far too noticeable to ignore.

She opened her mouth to respond, only to stop herself as she saw the muscles in his neck move along with every turn of his head. This _wasn't _going to end well. He was taunting her with his neck. Did he _want _to die?

"That's not fair, you know," Jamie began, concentrating on the sound of her voice, rather than the pulse point under his jaw. "If I get close to your neck, I'll end up biting you."

The sandy blonde placed a kiss on her lips, to which the newborn craned her neck to continue it. He was so warm. Everything she missed about being human she could feel when she was kissing Vince. She spun him around and backed _him _against the door this time. She broke the kiss, baring her fangs back at the human. "I'm _dangerous_. An animal; a monster. _Nothing _more. You want to get yourself into this mess? Fine-"

Vince lifted the brunette into his arms, settling her long legs on either side of him. "How about I tell you that I don't think you're a monster, or an animal? You're just Jenna."

Jamie cringed back at that name as she watched the sandy blonde warily. "Vince, Jenna isn't my real name. My real name is Jamie, okay?"

He jerked his head back at bit at that revelation. "Why didn't you tell me your _name _before you told me that you were a vampire?"

"Because if I didn't tell you that I was a vampire, you would have gone a little bit too far, and you'd probably be long dead by now," Jamie responded, playing with the ends of her human's hair that sat on the back of his neck.

"Alright. I get that." Vince looked into the newborn's eyes, his eyebrows furrowing as she focused further on his neck. Something told him that the name issue was _far_ from the real problem here. "How hard is it for you to stop drinking?"

"It's incredibly hard. Especially with human blood. It's like an addiction for us," Jamie shuddered at the memory of his blood on her lips earlier. She was already addicted and she barely had a dropper full in her mouth. "I'm already addicted to yours." The brunette looked down at his neck; every vampire instinct in her body told her to bite him. The sensation of his warm blood in her mouth would be like nothing she ever felt. Jamie craned her neck closer and closer to get to his, Vince watching her warily.

Before either of them knew it, she had bit down into his neck. As she began to puncture through the vessels, the slightest hint of blood entered her mouth. Jamie clung onto her human that much tighter, closing her eyes as the blood flow got quicker and quicker.

Vince began to feel light headed as the vampire sucked the blood out of his neck. He backed himself firmly against the door, a moan escaping his lips as he supported the head that fed from him.

The brunette picked her head up from the puncture wounds she left behind with a blood-stained mouth and blazing golden brown eyes. The sandy blonde met with her eyes, his breath growing staggered.

Their lips met a moment later, a powerful kiss starting between the two of them. Vince readjusted the vampire closer to him, brushing the bottom of her dress up even more than it already was. When Jamie broke away from his lips, she went back to his puncture wounds and lapped up the blood that had flown down his shoulder.

"Unless you want to die tonight," the newborn lifted her head up and whispered into his ear, "You need to take me somewhere I can patch you up."

"It's tempting you know," Vince grinned weakly. "It's addicting for me too."

Jamie nibbled on her human's bottom lip, hungrily swiping her tongue against it. Vince's body shook in response, to which the vampire smirked back at him. "Let's go. I value a boyfriend that's alive and not suffering from blood loss."

The sandy blonde obediently followed the newborn. Boy, _this _was going to be fun to explain to his parents…

**Well, I warned you, now didn't I? Reviews make the world go round, readers. Drop a line and let me know what you thought! **


End file.
